Resident Evil: Doomsday
by Zeorami
Summary: When Chris and Jill are assigned a involuntary mission to an underground facility looking for a new virus. They relive a old foe in new ways as the virus they were sent to find turns out to be the ultimate enemy to every living thing on the planet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The helicopter was high in the air and it had been moving for almost two hours now, land was only moments away. Chris Redfield for the first time since they defeated Wesker only mere hours ago, relaxed. Sheva Alomar and Jill Valentine had fallen asleep moments ago and Chris looked at each of them, he had put both of them through so much because of this BSAA mission. Finally though it was over, _i can relax now. _Chris was just about to doze off himself when Josh the pilot of the helicopter got his attention.

"Excuse me Chris we have established a connection with the BSAA and they have sent you a message." Josh told Chris with a yell to make sure he could hear him over the helicopter.

Chris pulled his PDA out of his pocket to check the message the BSAA had sent him.

**Chris,**

**We are proud to hear of your success against Wesker, that freak had it coming. Unfortunatly that didn't stop this new virus that had been distributed to other countries, _code-named the doomsday project, _were sorry to say your use to us is at its highest now. This mission is not voluntary. Once you get back to HQ I personally will brief you on were we will be sending you. We are getting together a team to back you up, but you will be going in lone wolf like usual with just your partner Jill.**

"How far until we arrive at the airport?" Chris said louder then he had wanted to. Jill awoke from her sleep and sat up to look at Chris.

"Is everything alright?" Jill said. _Why is he so tense now._

"We are almost there. Five minutes at the most." Josh said to Chris, he didn't realize Jill was awake.

"Almost there... Where are we going Chris?" Jill asked confused as to what she missed. Chris looked up at her but said nothing. "Chris whats wrong."

"The BSAA wants our help on... something." _Maybe if i don't tell her they won't involve her_. Chris soon realized he was to delayed in what he said, Jill knew he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

_**June 2, 2009**_

_**BSAA African HQ**_

The helicopter came loudly over the heliport, guards that were outside around the tall metallic building looked up. The HQ was about five stories high, and had a underground training facility; it was one of the smallest BSAA HQ,s. The helicopter landed on the helipad with a thud, Josh wasn't their main pilot, if fact he had very little experience with helicopters. Chris, Jill, and Sheva unstrapped there belts and hopped off the helicopter. They were greeted by security guards that would lead them to the main office, Josh stayed in the helicopter. Upon entering the building the lights were dim compared to the scorching sun beams outside, a cool breeze blew past them that all of them appreciated. They got on a elevator that had a computer in the back that was used to get to various floors, the computer was completely touch screened and looked complicated to operate at the least.

"Hello there Chris, we have never met in person before, my name is Devin Blac." The BSAA Commander reaches a hand to Chris. Chris shakes his hand in acceptance to his introduction.

"Why exactly do you need us on this mission?" Chris asked. Devin noticed that Chris motioned his arm towards the others beside him, excluding himself. Jill also caught this movement.

"We need you and Ms. Valentine... you two are our best agents... and this mission is vital to the fate of all life on earth." His voice was stern and serious. _Well there goes keeping her out of this_, Chris was disappointed that he couldn't get Jill out of this. Jill seemed to notice the disappointment on Chris's face and realized why he had withheld the information from her earlier.

"So what exactly is our mission?" Jill said rebelliously against Chris's determination to keep her out of this. Both men looked at her surprised that she had spoke up the way she had, Jill even gave Chris a look saying _Im coming with you were partners_.

"Where do I fit into the picture here?" Sheva said feeling ignored. Everybody seemed to have not heard her though.

"Your mission is to infiltate an underground bio-terrorist HQ that spans across the entire bottom of Greenland." Devin said to Chris and Jill. Everyone in the room stood there shocked at what they just told them. An underground HQ as big as Greenland, this is not going to be easy. Chris was about to speak but then an informant stopped him.

"You will be looking for the Doomsday Project." said the short blond informant lady. Everyone stood in bewilderment. _What could this new virus do that has them forced to send in there best agents_, Sheva thought.

"I will tell you more in the morning but for now I have prepared rooms for you while we get your backup team prepared. Show them to their rooms." Devin said. Two guards walked back through the doors they had entered through with both of the BSAA agents following close behind them. _I wonder what exactly this virus can do, I hope they give me the answers I need tomorrow._

"What do you want me to do?" Sheva asked still annoyed no one would speak to her earlier.

"You Miss Alomar... are relived from duty... indefinitly. Take her back out to the helicopter and tell Josh he is relived as well." Sheva left with the guards shocked at the current twist of events. _Why, did that really just happen._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**June 3, 2009**

**BSAA African HQ, Apartment Complex**

The room was dark except the pinch of light coming through the dark reinforced window, The light hit the door knob and reflected pale blue light like a disco ball on the walls and ceiling. The room was quite luxurious despite its size. The bed was big and soft with many comforters and the overall look screamed royalty. The whole apartment was like a little house, the fridge was small but had lots of space. The bathroom was a teal color and was covered in granite, the toilet was shiny and had a soft seat cover. The only thing that wasn't luxurious was the shower, with the lack of water in Africa they had to cut using regular showers and started using water saving ones: the differences was the shower head the water saver only had five small insignificant holes. Chris had just woken up but just laid in bed with his hands behind his head thinking, _todays the day I get my answers_. Jill was in her apartment right across the hall from Chris's and she was already up and ready.

A knocking came from Chris's door. "Who is it."

"Its Jill. Are you ready?" Jill's voice came through the mechanical door.

"I'll be out in ten minutes." Chris called back as he got out of bed.

"Ok I'll wait out here for you." Jill said. Chris smiled at the thought of being with her again, _this is a mission don't get to excited this isn't a walk in the park_. He stood and walked over to the dresser and found a BSAA uniform for him, it was just like the torn one that lay on the floor. Chris looked at the uniform, _this stuff is really strong to have lasted what we had to go through against Wesker_. He picked the uniform up and headed to the shower.

**June 3, 2009**

**Africa, small town of Gredhi**

Sheva woke abruptly to a nightmare she had, _how could they just kick me out_. She got up and went to get ready, she was going to find some answers. Maybe if she got in contact with Chris or Jill they would know whats going on. She had showered the previous night and only needed to get clothes on, Josh had taken her to his sister's house so she had somewhere to stay. She was quietly moving around looking for her clothes, _where are they... I don't have time for this_. Sheva fumbled through the dirty clothes that were piled up outside the laundry room.

"What are you looking for?" said a sleepy voice behind her. Sheva turned on a dime to face the dark woman that stood in front of her. She was dark skinned and had long black hair, she was shorter then Sheva but older by three years, she was twenty-six.

"Oh, sorry for waking you. Do you know where my clothes are?" Sheva asked trying not to make Josh's sister suspicious. Her name was Alyshia Stone.

"Yea, I put them in the wash last night. Why do you need them so early. Are you going somewhere?" Alyshia said, her and Sheva's African accent were very similar to each other.

"I have to leave, the BSAA asked me to come in early this morning." Sheva soon regretted saying that because Alyshia was told by Josh that they were relived of there BSAA positions.

Alyshia looked at Sheva and crossed her arms, her face told Sheva to come clean now.

"Ok listen... I need to know why they all of the sudden relived us of our position... it makes no sense." Sheva said to Alyshia, her face pleading for her understanding and help.

"Your clothes are in the dryer... oh and your gear is up on that shelf up there... I polished and sharpened your knife for you as well." Alyshia smiled at Sheva, it was a confirmation that she understood and would help. Before Sheva could say anything Alyshia reached into her pocket and took out some keys. "Here... its the brown jeep outside in the driveway... and don't worry I have my small gas efficient Toyota in the shed."

"Thank you... I really appreciate it." Sheva said as she took the keys and turned to get her stuff ready.

After having gotten dressed and pack everything she needed she went out to the small jeep. It wasn't the best ride and it was quite an old model, but then again new cars are often ridiculously priced for people with such a low budget. She put the key in the car and turned the engine on, the car purred like a lion. Sheva started to pull out then stopped to wave at the young woman in the door way, _goodbye and thanks again_. Sheva looked forward as she drove, a determined look in her eye. _I'm going to need to borrow Josh's helicopter if I want to get there by tomorrow morning, I hope he understands_. Looking at a map in the car she headed for her destination which was a day away.

**June 3, 2009**

**BSAA African HQ, Briefing Room**

Chris and Jill came through a door together that lead into the briefing room. Back at the room Chris had gotten his clothes on and went into the hall with Jill. She had her old BSAA uniform on as well, Chris looked at her and was astonished by how beautiful she was. They were greeted by the Commander and his lovely female assistants, They took seats at a rectangular table next to each other. The commander sat at one end of the table and they were on the other, a holographic screen came up in the center of the table.

"As you know we are sending you to Greenland to look in an underground facility for a new and extremely dangerous virus." Devin addressed Chris and Jill.

"What do you know about this virus?" Chris asked Devin, he scooted closer to the computer and put one of his elbows on the table.

"The virus itself... Sadly we know nothing about, but one of our other research teams were killed trying to find out. Now my guess is whatever it is there hiding is something they obviously didn't want people to know about. That's where you two come in. We need you two to go underground and find this virus." Devin answered back. Chris looked at him with a unsatisfactory facial expression.

"So you are sending us into this facility blind!?" Jill challenged the commander.

"Well Miss Valentine, its not like you haven't been asked to do this on previous missions. You two went in blind at Spencer's mansion."

"Yes, we did but do you not remember how that turned out! Jill almost died... as a matter of fact she was presumed dead by you! I didn't find her for over two years! Do you not think the same thing could happen. What if she actually dies this time!" Chris stood and yelled at the commander, while he was yelling the commander had shifted uncomfortable in his seat. A quiet beep went off under Devin's seat.

"Mr. Redfield you have no right to yell at a higher authority then you. If it wasn't for this mission I would have put you on the out of this building in no time. Now a helicopter is waiting outside for you. Get your gear and get going we don't have time to argue." Devin commanded. Chris was about to say something back but Jill gave him a look, _don't do it_.

"Who was the team we lost?" Jill asked before either of the men could start arguing again.

"It wasn't a team sent from our HQ, they were sent from the North America BSAA.... It was Claire's squad. Claire Redfield." Devin said compassionately. Chris slouched into his seat, tears began to form in his eyes. He was to late to put his hands over his eyes because Jill had already noticed.

"So... are you sure she's... dead?" Jill said, tears had started to form in her eyes also and her voice was becoming muffled.

"Yes, we last heard from them a... disturbing message... and then nothing for a week." Devin said. He whispered something into the ear of his female assistant and she headed off into another room. When she came back she was holding a black disc. Chris knew exactly why it was black, the BSAAalways used to black disks to record when there agents had died; they did the same to Carlos. The assistant put the tape into a disk slot on the table. A hologram of what seemed to be a high tech media player appeared, it had only one recording on it. She pushed play on a holographic keyboard and Chris sat up straight and took a deep breath.

**This is Claire reporting in. We managed to infiltrate the the facility, but its heavily guarded. We are right now heading into a room full of computers... I'm hacking one now... what the... the virus its called... (a gunshot when off, shortly after so did a sound of falling) Oh no! Close the door! (a hard sound of a door shutting, gunshots rang off the door) The viru... s called th... oomsda... irus... its label is. (the words are slurred by the sound of the door crashing against the door) There in they have guns (another gunshot sound) No please don't do this... please.. (the final gunshot sound was heard then the recording stopped)**

Chris got up out of the chair and turned his back to everyone. "Come on Jill I have to see if she is really dead or not" Chris said, his voice was sincere.

"Yea of course. I will do anything you need me to." Jill replied. She went over in front of Chris to meet his eyes. She through her arms around him in a close and comforting hug, _I'm so sorry Chris_. He hugged her back very gently and without emotion.

"The helicopter is outside already ready, lets go and meet your team. There waiting." Devin said. _Why... how could you take her from me_, Chris left the room with the rest. He was more heartbroken then ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**June 3, 2009**

**BSAA helicopter, somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean in between Africa and Greenland**

They were almost to Iceland where they would be dropped off to catch a boat to Greenland, _Claire can't be dead... she can't be_. Chris had been quiet the whole ride, the shock that his sister was dead seemed all to unreal but it was real. They had met their backup team outside the helicopter back at the HQ, the people consisted of a tall, slim, blond guy whose name was Will Dusske(do's-ski), Their female medic with short brown hair whose name was Shelby White. She had heard of the Raccoon City incident and wanted to join the BSAA as a nurse, she mourned when she heard what had happened to Claire. There last backup member was Perry Richardson, his actual name was Peter, he was shorter then average and he had a military buzz cut, he was also there pilot. They had been in the air for awhile now, they were informed that there were no runways available in Iceland for an airplane. Communication wasn't working so they weren't able to contact them, they were aware that in previous years Iceland had encountered power failures in the communications array. Everyone was quiet, the only sound made was the main rotors spinning overhead.

"We are close to our LZ, ETA five minutes." Perry called back over the speakers to the crew. This was their sign to get there gear ready and to be prepared to deploy at any minute. The helicopter they were in was a Chinook so they all sat near the back where they would be dropped off, and there gear was in multiple boxes to the front. They all unstrapped their belts and went over to get there gear. Chris took a look at the time on his PDA, it has been two hours since they left at ten-thirty earlier this morning. Chris open a military box with his name on it. Inside were a Samurai Edge (HG), two ammo clips (not including the one inside the gun), and two hand grenades. Jill got her P9 (HG), two ammo clips like Chris, and two flash grenades. Shelby got a standard S.T.A.R.S. (also known as the P92 M) handgun, two ammo clips, first aid kit, and syringes to help fight infection by the T-Virus. Chris and Shelby both wondered if they would even be used. Will obtained a Hydra (SG) and a strap that holds forty shotgun rounds. Their pilot however only had his 9mm (HG) that was in its holster on his side.

"Where going to drop you off here." Announced Devin. They were hovering now over a plain which was close to a near town. Chris looked out the window and realized there were no cars or people anywhere.

"Hold on tight its gonna get a little bumpy." Perry said over the speaker. Everyone held onto something as the helicopter landed, Shelby didn't have that good of a hold and tripped.

"When you all get out head west. There will be a boat there waiting for you, it will be called 'The Horizon'." After Devin said that the Chinook's back door slowly went down. Everyone got out and headed towards the town.

The side of the town the entered from was quite beautiful actually. A green sign at the side of the main street said **_Neskaupstaður _**it must of been the name of the town. Chris looked at a sign labeled **_Bakkavegur_** it was the street name.

"Where is everyone." Jill said as they all started to walk down the road.

"I don't know, this place looks like a dang ghost town." Will said. He was looking into every window of every building they passed.

"Be careful. This doesn't seem right." Chris said. "Everyone check your headset, make sure we can all communicate with each other." Everyone checked their earpiece and tested it with each other to make sure the could talk to and hear each other.

"What was that!" Shelby shouted, she pointed her gun into a store window. The others moved closer to the store. The store was a butcher place. Jill opened the door and Chris went in and checked the room for anything, it was clear. They made there way to the back of the store. Jill had noticed a foul smell coming from the freezer, the door was wide open. They all moved towards the door, the cool air from the freezer made them all shiver slightly. Chris peaked around the corner with his gun ready and gave everyone the signal it was clear. Everyone stepped into the giant freezer and looked around at the meats.

"This meat is rotten it had to have been awhile ago this place was abandoned." Jill said while covering her nose from the foul smell. Then a squeaking sound made all of them turn to face the door. It slammed with a bang, and everyone ran towards the door.

"Let us out!" Will called out. His voice echoed inside the freezer giving the illusion it was bigger then it was. Chris banged on the door several times before backing up and gathering everyone together to form a plan.

**June 3, 2009**

**BSAA African HQ, lobby area**

"Looks like everything is going according to plan. Let me ask you a question, why did your fire that female BSAA agent? I recall her name being Sheva." Dave asked Devin. Devin had opened the elevator door.

"Well she isn't that good of a field worker.... and... she would of.... just been a nuisance. There better off without her anyway." Devin replied, his voice was very unconvincing though. Dave had a feeling that the commander was keeping something from him. Devin was the first to step into the elevator.

"What about Josh?" Dave replied. He stepped into the elevator and hit a switch on the touch screen inside and the elevator started to lift.

"Well... the same reasons like Sheva."

"But wasn't he part of your alpha team when the whole... Uroboros incident was happening?" Dave asked, he could see how much Devin was hesitating with his response.

"Yes.. however they failed in there mission. Where as Chris accomplished it." Devin was sure that this would finish the conversation. Dave was mad that he could find anyway back onto the subject.

"Lets just do our job now." Devin said. The elevator stopped and they went into the command center.

"Yea." Dave wasn't about to give up though, _you just wait I'll find out what you are hiding_.

**June 3, 2009**

**Neskaupstaður, inside a butcher shop**

They all had moved a bunch of boxes that had been in the freezer into a barricade near the back of the freezer. Chris was near the front door and all the others were in the back behind the barricade. They had come up with a plan to getting out of the freezer. Chris had taken one of his grenades and Shelby took some of her bandages to stick the grenade to the wall. Chris had told the others to find cover and to leave him a gap to get behind when he pulls the loop to ignite the grenade. Chris looked over his shoulder at the boxes, he saw a small opening big enough for him to dive through once the grenade is active. Jill caught his attention when her head popped up from behind the barricade of cardboard boxes full of rotten meat.

"Were ready." Jill called, her head disappeared behind the cardboard boxes once again.

Chris pulled the loop and made a run for it, he dived into the small opening and appeared next to Jill and Will. A bang made all of their ears deafen, it was like the calm before the storm. A explosive shock wave threw the boxes around with no problem causing a mass of confusion for a few seconds. Everyone stood to face the door, Shelby was dazed from one of the heavier boxes hitting her in the head and knocking her to the floor. The smoked of the explosion cleared and Chris could see clearly now. The door had blown off and had went through a window that lead to the room where they cut meat for grinding.

Will moved toward the door, he had his gun in his right hand drooped down by his thigh. A couple of footsteps were heard outside the door and everyone turned to look. Will took one step back and gripped his Hydra tightly, it still lay limp at his side. Everyone had aimed their guns at the entrance to the freezer waiting for something to appear. The footsteps stopped extremely close to the door but still no one could see what was making them. Will took a couple quiet steps to the door in order to peak around the corner. Then finally something came around the corner, it swung a giant cleaver at Will. Will tripped backwards and his gun slid away from them, the cleaver was getting closer to him. Will flinched and heard a loud bang beside him. Chris and Jill were shooting at the infected butcher; he had dropped his cleaver when he was shot in the arm, it landed inches away from Will leaving a deep gash in the floor. Will turned and started to crawl away from the wounded butcher, but it came after him still. Chris pulled out his dirk (big knife) and ran at the butcher, he tackled to fat pale majini onto his back. The butcher's apron was ripped open from the dirk being slice at him. Chris had lifted the blade high into the air to strike the final blow, but the butcher grabbed him by the neck and threw him off of himself. Jill was already beside the butcher and jumped into the air and landed on him with her knees. The big infected fat guy let out a cry and reached for Jill, she pushed off him with her knees and it helped her to back flip away from him. Shelby stood terrified as this confrontation happened, she had never actually seen a majini before and now knew how terrifying they were.

"Will shoot him!" Jill cried across the freezer. Will had just gotten his hydra off the floor.

"Get out of the way!" Will screamed at her, the butcher was up and was after Jill. That made it hard for Will to get a clear shot. Jill ran into the corner then back flipped off the wall, her knee hit the butcher in the head causing him to stumble to his knees. Chris pulled Jill away from the dazed majini, he then turned and gave an uppercut to the butcher causing him to fall back. Will stood over top of him and shot him, the butcher laid down dead with a hole in his chest.

"Good God... that was crazy." Will said as he walked out of the freezer. Everyone else followed and they left the building.

"Well it looks like they knew we were coming and decided to slow us down." Chris said. They were all walking down the road, they were reloading their weapons as they went.

"So now what?" Jill asked.

"We keep to the plan." Chris replied, he turned and looked at Shelby. She hadn't said a word since what happened in the freezer.

A sound was heard up the road ahead of them. Everyone stopped to look the sound was growing louder, _is that a stampede?_ Chris wondered as the sound intensified. Then a horde of average sized majini were seen turning a corner seven blocks away.

"Come on down this way!" Chris yelled to the team. They all headed in the direction of a harbor. _What is going on here?_ Jill asked herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**June 3, 2009**

**Iceland, Water Reef harbor in Neskaupstaður**

They opened the door and ran inside of the big blue building. Chris had thought it was a harbor by the looks of the outside, the big boat painting on the side had convinced him of this. The inside of the building was extremely packed with boxes, they were covered with dust. Various company names could be seen on some of the more closer boxes. Tricell and a company by the name of Regenite (Re-Ga-Night) were imprinted on the boxes that were stacked to the front. Jill held her gun to the ready and looked in the corridors that the stacked up boxes made, a certain red-tinted box in the back of one of the corridors caught her attention. It had a red and white circular and ridged emblem on it, Umbrella. Chris was looking over the whole building trying to get a feel for the overall structure. There was a second story that had solid floors and was about half the width of the actual building. Boats were stationed at piers that were all in perfect rows, And each boat was about the same size and color as well. The far wall away from him was the one closest to the sea and had a giant rectangular hole in it where the boats could leave and enter.

"Chris you should come look at this." Jill said. Chris followed her into the corridor.

"Umbrella..." Chris said, he was intrigued by the box.

"Do you think we should open it?"

"It could contain information on whats going on here... but it looks old." Chris said. He crouched on his knee there wondering whether or not he should open up the tinted red box, it looked just like the one he and Sheva found in the underground garden. He popped off the lid and it creaked as it leaned back on its hinges, dust filled the inside compartment. Chris wiped the dust with his hands to see if there was anything useful inside. His hand came across a needle with a tube in it, he picked it up and looked at it.

"Isn't that the stuff Wesker used to give himself super human strength?" Jill asked. She had remembered telling Chris about the drug when he went to find Wesker and stop him on that tanker.

"It looks very similar but its not labeled the same thing. This drug is labeled D-45 AT. I'm going to keep this and show it to the team when we get to the boat." Chris said, he shoved the drug into his pack. Jill got up and started to wonder where Will and Shelby were.

"Are we supposed to be up here?" Shelby asked Will. They were on the second story walking down a dim lit corridor, at the end was a metal door that lead to a room _maybe a computer room_.

"We are their backup team. We can go off on our own if we decide to." Will replied. Shelby knew he was right, but she wanted to be with Chris and Jill. They had been through things like this before, and she wasn't even able to move to help in the freezer earlier. "Be quiet the door handle has been used recently." Will said. He had his whole hand wrapped around the door handle and it wasn't cold, in fact it was warm. Will eased the door open, his gun in its holster on his back, Shelby had her gun to the ready though. The door creaked open into an empty room. The only thing in the room was a flashing red button and a window. He stepped inside and relaxed as he saw no immediate danger, Shelby followed and relaxed herself enough to put the gun down to her side. Will looked at the round flashing button, _what could this be used for_. Then from behind the open door a majini jumped out and went to attack Will.

"How far could they have gone?" Chris said as him and Jill looked around for Will and Shelby. Then a loud gunshot went off from above them.

"That had to be them... by the door its the stairs! lets go!" Jill said. Her and Chris ran towards the stairs. They were almost there when the door was swung open and a large group of majini poured into the room. One of them headed towards Chris and he pulled out his Samurai Edge and shot it in the head, blood was blown out of the back of its head from the power of the unique hand gun.

"Check the boats! Try to find one that works!" Chris ordered. Jill and Chris headed off toward the docks in different directions. "Will, Shelby.. Come in." Chris said into his earpiece. No reply.

"Get this thing off of me!" Will shouted at Shelby. The majini had tackle him to the floor and had tried to eat Will with his parasite mouth, upon hitting the ground Will's earpiece broke. Shelby had shot the majini in the head and was now helping to move its dead body off of Will. Shelby could hear Chris through the earpiece and was about to reply when a molotov cocktail broke through the window and broke on a wall close to Shelby. The flames licked up at the young BSAA agent and burned the earpiece, she fell to the floor from the shock of what was going on and could feel the side of her face slightly singed.

"Are you alright." Will asked as he got off the floor onto his feet. He went over to Shelby and helped her up, he looked at the burn on the side of her face. "You will be alright. Your earpiece is busted though." He turned as he heard noises coming from down the hall, there were more coming.

"Come on. Lets get onto the roof." Shelby said. Her and Will went out the window and started climbing to the roof.

After several attempts at finding a working boat, Jill is able to find one and starts it. The boat wasn't huge and it had only enough room for about six people. It had a room in the center where the controls were and it had a ceiling like structure on the back, the front was open. Crossing between the front and back deck was a little tough because of the small space given beside the center room.

"Chris where are you! I found one!" Jill called out to Chris. He had heard her from across the docks and saw he was only three docks away. There were several majini heading in his direction though and he was cornered on a dock. He climbed onto the top of the boat that was right beside and looked at the dock beside Jill's dock, _I can jump this_. Chris was about to jump when something grabbed his leg, it was a muscular majini. Chris was pulled off his feet onto his stomach, he recoiled from pain then turned and kicked the infected guy in the face loosening his grip on him. Chris jumped onto his feet and ran towards the end of the boat, then flinging his body as far as he could he landed on his side. Chris got up and was glad that he had made it and felt pain race through his side, he was already heading off this dock and towards the one Jill was on.

"Hurry there are to many!" Jill screamed. She was on the boat and ready to get it out of the harbor. All she was waiting for was Chris.

"Start backing it out." Chris said as he shot his way past a couple majini that were on the dock trying to block him from reaching Jill. "When you turn around I will jump on!"

"What about Will and Shelby." Jill asked. She was already backing out though and was trying to turn it around. She knew they didn't have time to look for Will and Shelby, _I hope they're all right_.

"We can worry about them later. But for now get out of this harbor!" Chris yelled as he jumped onto the front deck. A majini had caught up with him and jumped onto the boat. Chris turned to shoot him with the gun but the majini grabbed the hand that Chris was holding his Samurai Edge in and forced him to drop the gun. Chris stumbled back from the majini and looked up at its face, its nose was broken and blood poured from it. It was the muscular one Chris had kicked earlier. The majini went for the gun, but as it was about to pick it up Jill jolted out of the harbor causing the gun to slide to the back deck and both Chris and the majini falling down.

"Keep a eye out for them!" Chris yelled towards Jill. Jill had just noticed the majini that was now back on its feet heading towards Chris. "I'll take him... You watch out for them."

"Roger."

Chris was just about to his feet when the majini pounded Chris back onto the ground. The majini tried to step on him but Chris rolled out of the way and was back on his feet. Chris ducked as another fist from the muscular majini almost hit his face. Chris kicked the majini in the stomach causing him to draw back a few steps. This allowed Chris to pull his dirk out of its sheathe and jab the majini through the chest. The two guys stared at each other for only a matter of seconds, then the majini fell down. Chris pulled his dirk out and checked the big guys pulse, he was dead.

"There they are... on the roof of the harbor!" Jill yelled. Chris looked and saw Will and Shelby on the roof... majini were surrounding them. Chris and Jill heard gun shot noises for awhile, then it grew silent. Soon the harbor itself was out of view... _they are dead_... The sun was drawing closer to the horizon. It would be dark soon.


End file.
